telesticraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Telesticraft Wiki
Welcome to the Telesticraft Wiki This Wiki is for everything that is TelestiCraft. You can find lore, guides, and upcoming updates here. Describe your topic TelestiCraft is an ultimate RPG factions server for the game of Minecraft. It includes classes, races, and a completely custom map that is entirely powered by lore that is heavily influenced by players. Server IP : Unreleased Website : telesticraft.com The Four Races of Ozera Dwarves - The Mountain Children Some say that the Dwarves are as old as the mountains themselves. The fortunate few marvel at the wonders that lie beneath the stone. The Dwarves themselves have another story to explain their beginnings. Long ago, in a time beyond memory, the Draconica stood on the brink of extinction. They were being hunted, and the end was not far away. One by one, They fell to the bite of cold and unforgiving steel, until one day, there remained just One, the last of His Kind – His name was Jövrmünd. Filled with great sadness at the passing of His People, Jövrmünd wished with all His being that there was a way for the world to remember the Draconica as They had been – a proud and powerful People. And so began Jövrmünd’s Spell, the greatest spell ever recorded in history. The Spell did what no other spell could, a feat that has not been repeated to this day – the Spell created Life. Hewn from the very stone that shielded Jövrmünd from the hunters, the Dragon Heralds were born. Into them, Jövrmünd poured all His knowledge of His People, Their history, Their legends. The Dragon Heralds were created to be the all precious caskets that would preserve the memory of His People. Finally, when His task was completed, Jövrmünd felt a deadly weariness creep upon Him. With the last of His strength, He sealed away the Dragon Heralds in stone with His body and crafted more Life to protect them. Then, He passed, on His own terms. It is this legend that drove the development of Dwarven culture as it is today. It is believed that, somewhere deep beneath the mountains of Jövr’Kai, the temple of Jövrmünd still lies buried, his Dragon Heralds at His side. Generation upon generation of Dwarves have trained for two purposes – to protect the temple, and to find it. For this reason, the Dwarven Race has produced some of Ozera’s hardiest warriors, and most efficient miners. Racial Traits * Damage With Axes + * Damage With Pickaxes + * Movement Speed – Abilities * Dwarven Constitution - Dwarves are as sturdy as the stone that surrounds them, shrugging off any attacks that hit them. ** Damage is reduced (note that Health is NOT increased) * Mountain Children - Dwarves are the world's most efficient Miners, and spend the majority of their lives refining the process. ** Mining Speed Increased (40%) * Sturdy Stance - A Dwarf Warrior is like a mountain - so immovable that enemies are sent reeling with every strike. ** Every attack has a bonus to the knockback effect. Elves - The Alteleia People Once, there were Seven immortal Elder Races, Three of which were known – the Draconica, the Malusdaedon and the Alteleia. Alteleia legends tell of the Malusdaedon, who were corrupted by their insatiable desire for power. They brought war upon the Seven Eternal Realms, and paid dearly for it – with the combined powers of the other Six Elder Races, the Malusdaedon were sealed away, trapped in the Void between Realms. History tells of the end of the Draconica, the bestial ruler of the skies, whose arrogance sowed the seeds of their destruction. Over four hundred years, their race was hunted down, and destroyed. Today, only the Alteleia remain in Ozera, though the world knows them by a different name – the Elves. Not much is known about the origin of the Alteleia. Some speculate that their ancestral home is due East, far beyond the border of the great forest of Valathiel, that is home to the Elves of today. If any of the Elves know the truth, they keep it for themselves, for none have yet managed to confirm this theory. It is just as likely that even the Elves have forgotten their origins, as they settled in Valathiel more than five thousand years ago. Regardless of the effect history has had on their culture, the Elves have lost none of the benefits of their immortal ancestry, and to this day, remain blessed with unnatural speed and agility, coming at the cost of significant frailty of form. Racial Traits * Damage With Bows + * Movement Speed ++ * Health – – Abilities * Elder Race Legacy - As the last surviving Elder Race, the Alteleia are physically superior to the mortal Races. ** High Chance to dodge attacks ** Jump Height Increased to 2 ** Sprinting Speed Increased * Ability to heal others. ** Humans - The 4TH Empire of Heralithia Humankind first made their appearance in Ozera more than one and a half millennia ago, in an event known by the Elves as the Exodus. They made their way across the infinite Sera Sea – the great desert that lies to the South-East – as nomads, eventually settling down along the Anuwen, the vast river that runs through what is now known as the Empire of Heralithia. Here, the seeds of the First Empire of Heralithia were sown. It was the WarLord Aegeus, Son of Adalric, Son of Darius, who first moved to unite the ninety-eight tribes. It was his life’s work and legacy – the war he began took him more than fifty years to bring to an end. From the flames of battle, a new civilisation was born – the Eternal Empire of Heralithia (legends suggest that the name, Heralithia, was derived from the name of Aegeus’ mother, who died in childbirth, but, as only the males of the family were recorded in the earliest stages of history, this is unconfirmed). Eternal was too high a hope, as fate would later prove. The first Empire was torn asunder not a hundred and forty years later by civil war. Since then, there have been to date, three more empires, including the current 4th Empire of Heralithia. The bloody past of Humankind has shaped their race into the weathered, disciplined warriors of today. In no other part of Ozera exists as formidable an armed force as Heralithia, with their two standing militaries – the Knight Guards in the North, and the Dragon Blades in the West. Racial Traits * Damage With Swords + * Movement Speed + * Health – Abilities * Conditioning - Humans are not used to sprinting in armour, and find it difficult to do so. However, the physical conditioning used in training allows Humans to persevere, thereby letting them sprint for longer periods of time than the other Races. ** Sprint Speed is slower, but Sprint duration is longer * Tales of Valour - Of all the Races, it is the Humans that possess the strongest strength of Will, increasing the damage that can be dealt as death draws near. ** When health falls low, damage increases * Knighthood Discipline - Shields are not used in combat as they are unwieldy. However, Knighthood training has taught Humans to block attacks through deflection using their armour. ** Chance to block attacks (this is treated as dodge in-game) Orcs - The Nomadic Nurgam ‘Nurgam ruk vasrak gurotam oga dasvik’. Loosely translated, ‘An Orc in their own tongue lifts boulders to measure worth’. For the Nurgam, no other trait is more important than physical ability. This is not an unusual or unexpected attitude to take, given that they have lived for more than four hundred years on the inhospitable volcanic island of Mar’Davk. Nurgam are given to Fire from the moment they are born - preparing as infants, practising as young adolescents and eventually, on the cusp of adulthood, taken to the Davk Ogar for their ritualistic burning on the Gokkrul Vuum – the Blasted Path. No Nurgam reaches his or her sixteenth birthday unscatched; rather, they wear their scars as a source of pride and symbol of their value to the tribe. The harsh and merciless lifestyle of the Nurgam has forged Ozera’s mightiest combatants, warriors of unparalleled strength, unbelievable endurance and limitless zeal. Racial Traits * Damage + * Health ++ * Movement Speed - Abilities * Earthson Heritage - The Nurgam People live as one with the Earth, and as a result, are resistant to almost all poisons. ** Poison resistance * Undying - Nurgam revel in battle and possess limitless zeal, allowing them to simply shrug off fatal wounds to keep fighting. ** Rapidly regenerates heath when low Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse